Solo Mía
by eveen
Summary: todo empieza como un juego...tori enamorada, una jade que niega sentimientos, una nueva chica que quiera el amor de victoria vega, sexo, amor, peleas y muchas cosas mas les esperan a jori para conseguir su amor. entren y lean, les gustara...pesima para los summarys.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

WE SAY GOODBYE AND SHE SAY HELLO.

"ya no quiero hacer esto jade"

"no quieres hacer que vega"

"seguir jugando a esto que esta más que claro no tienen ningún futuro"

"no sé porque me dices esto ahora y no sé qué carajo te pasa hoy, pero ahorita estoy con Beck así que deja de molestarme, deja tu ventana abierta, iré más al rato"

Fue el seco mensaje que me respondió jade, di un sonoro suspiro y me lancé pesadamente a mi cama, hoy había llegado a mi limite, no podía soportar más esta farsa, me había convertido en la "amante" de jade y aunque no me desagradaba estar con ella, me sentía mal al saber que yo era la otra.

No tenía idea cuando fue que me enamore de ella, o más bien, quizás siempre lo supe, tal vez por eso no me importaba el que ella me ofendiera, con tal de tenerla cerca yo era feliz, abrace mi almohada y una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, aun sentía el sabor y la textura de sus labios al besarla por primera vez.

Había sido en aquella ocasión en que Saikowitz nos había dejado el trabajo en donde no podíamos negarnos a nadie, después de arruinarle la noche a trina le contamos nuestra tarea y ella en venganza hizo que aceptáramos pasar la noche juntas.

Por supuesto que eso le molesto a ella y de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos forcejeando por ver quien dormía en la cama, un mal paso mío hizo que cayéramos en la cama, ella sobre mí, un sonrojo se acumuló en mis mejillas cuando me atreví a levantar mi mirada y me di cuenta que ella me miraba con un brillo poco común en sus ojos.

-jade...  
-cállate Vega..- fue lo que ella me dijo con una voz ronca

Y entonces cuando menos me lo esperaba, ella atrapo mis labio con los suyos, mis ojos se abrieron ante lo que estaba pasando para segundos después rendirse ante la dulce sensación, una cosa había llevado a la otra y al final las dos terminamos compartiendo cama, al despertarme me encontré sola en mi habitación con la sabana tapando mi desnudo cuerpo, ese mismo día al vernos en la escuela se había comportado como si nada hubiese pasado y aunque yo lo negara, su indiferencia me hacía daño, un par de semanas después caminaba distraída por los pasillos de la escuela cuando de repente una mano me jalo hacia el cuarto del conserje, sabía que en era, así que cuando me encontré con sus grises ojos mi cara no demostró ninguna emoción hasta que ella sin permiso alguno comenzó a besarme con fuerzas y terminamos haciéndolo ahí mismo, nunca me decía nada, era prácticamente como su juguete sexual, cuando ella quería me buscaba, lo hacíamos y se iba sin siquiera mirarme. Por eso yo estaba harta, por haber involucrado sentimientos en ese patético juego suyo, por haberme enamorado de esa persona tan insensible, y aunque yo sabía que me arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado, era lo mejor para mí, mantener a jade lejos... Seria...lo mejor para mí.

Seque mis lágrimas y me Levante de mi cama para tomar una chaqueta de mi armario, salí de mi recamara para dirigirme a la planta baja.

-trina?-llame, pero nadie respondió, entonces note que en la mesa había una nota.

"Salí a una cita, vuelvo más tarde"

Di un suspiro, me encontraba sola en mi casa, mis padres se habían ido de viaje de nuevo Y justamente daba la casualidad que hoy todos mis amigos estaban ocupados, de pronto me sentí desesperada, dios, necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de ahí, así que fue lo que hice, el aire frío me dio como un puñetazo a la cara pero no importaba, necesitaba dejar de pensar en jade, así que camine sin rumbo fijo por horas tal vez y cuando fui consiente...no sabía en donde estaba.

-bien hecho tori-dije mirando a todos lado-en donde diablos estoy-mire mi reloj y las manecillas marcaban las 9:30 , tome mi celular y marque el número de trina, el timbre empezó a sonar hasta que mi hermana contesto.  
-espero que sea importante tori, acabas de interrumpir mi beso con un chico muy guapo-  
-acaso lo emborrachaste?-  
-muy graciosa, que es lo que quieres-  
-...necesito que pases a recogerme, salí a caminar y creo que yo...me perdí y bueno...no tengo idea de cómo volver a casa-  
-porque no tomas un taxi o algo-  
-no traigo suficiente dinero-  
-entonces háblale a alguno de tus amigos-  
-están ocupados...por favor trina, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero caminar sola por una calle que no conozco-  
-ashhhh...ok, ves el nombre de la calle?  
-mmm...avenida Melrose, entre Lilian way y la avenida rosewood.  
-hay algún lugar en el que me puedas esperar?  
-hay una cafetería llamada stonem's coffee -  
-Bien, entonces ve para allá-

No espero a que le respondiera ya que me había colgado, me encamine hacia la cafetería y al entrar el olor a café inundo mis fosas nasales, otra cosa que me recordaba Jade

-estúpida jade-susurre  
-buenas noches a stonem's coffee, desea algo para ordenar?-respondió La chica de la caja  
-en realidad espero a alguien, te importa si...  
-oh, adelante por favor-me dijo la chica muy amablemente y con una sonrisa brillante-

Me acomode en uno de los sillones y vi todo a mi alrededor, era un lugar colorido, con piso de madera, muchas fotos de artistas que al parecer habían ido a esa cafetería, los sillones se veían caros y eran de todos los colores, en el fondo había una sala de juegos dividida por un cristal al parecer insonorizados ya que no se escuchaba el bullicio de los chicos que jugaban billar, en el ambiente solo se oía la agradable música de ellie goulding y Ed sheeran, definitivamente un lugar perfecto para relajarse, di un sonoro suspiro y me dedique a mirar por la ventana, después de un rato volví a echar un vistazo a mí al rededor y la Gente poco a poco se iba yendo quedando un par de personas y yo, mire mi reloj y marcaba las 10:30

-porque tardas tanto trina-saque mi celular y volví a marcarle pero me mandaba a buzón-diablos-dije molesta  
-chocolate caliente?- yo me gire encontrándome con unos ojos grises  
-lo siento, pero no he pedido nada- dije sin poder despegar mi mirada de la suya y es que sus ojos se parecían tanto a los de jade, con la única diferencia que los de la chica frente a mi transmitían calidez y confianza  
-la casa invita-me sonrió  
-vaya, muchas gracias- le sonreí también  
-sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero...no creo que debas esperar tanto por una cita?-dijo y al mismo tiempo miraba su reloj-quiero decir, eres muy hermosa para hacerlo  
-cita?, oh no... Yo estoy esperando a mi hermana-conteste sonrojada-... Disculpa acaso dijiste que te parezco hermosa  
-sí, creo que eso dije-me sonrió a lo que fue inevitable para mí no sonrojarme-puedo acompañarte mientras llega tu hermana?-  
-pero...no debes trabajar?-  
-pues si hubiera más clientes creo que sí, pero este lugar ya está casi vacío-río- oh acaso eso fue una forma para desacerté de mí?  
-no claro que no...adelante por favor, creo que algo de compañía me vendría bien en estos momentos-  
-eso suena como a un corazón roto-  
-acaso eres adivina o algo así?-  
-en realidad soy estudiante de administración de empresas en la UCLA-  
-y que hace una chica de la UCLA trabajando en una cafetería?-  
-pues mi papa dice que de esta forma puedo manejar el negocio desde adentro-  
-...vaya-dije pensando lo que había dicho-espera...tu familia es dueña de las stonem's cafetería  
-pues, si-dijo sonrojada y agachando la mirada-en realidad no me gusta que me reconozcan por eso  
-lo siento-  
-no importa-me sonrió  
-...soy victoria Vega  
-... se quién eres-  
-ah sí?, y puedo saber cómo lo sabes?-  
-íbamos en la misma escuela-  
-tu ibas en rosewood?- dije asombrada  
-si así es, me gradué el año en que te cambiaste a la escuela de esos chicos raros-  
-hey, no son raros, son artistas!-  
-ok ok, lo siento-dijo riendo  
-odio cuando nos dicen raros- gire mi vista molesta hacia la ventana  
-oye...perdón, es solo que son muy-la mire asesinamente-peculiares...-enarque mis cejas- porque mejor no cambiamos de tema...  
-sí, creo que sería lo mejor-la mire seriamente-...como es que sabes quién soy, no recuerdo haberte visto nunca por la escuela  
-en realidad me veías todos los días-  
-en serio?-enarque mi ceño  
-si...no había día que no chocaras conmigo en los pasillos, siempre ibas tan distraída con tu peraphone, solo decías lo siento y seguías tu camino-río  
-vaya...siento haber sido tan descortés-dije apenada  
-no importa, eso ya paso...pero me alegra por fin ver tu rostro de frente

Yo la mire y de nuevo me sonroje, y más cuando me dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

- así que...es verdad que te rompieron el corazón?-Rompió el silencio que se había creado Y de nuevo el recuerdo de jade golpeo mi mente.  
-si...bueno...en realidad no lo sé-dirigí mi mirada hacia la taza caliente de chocolate y tome un sorbo-no éramos nada, todo había comenzado como un juego y...yo-mi voz tembló- es solo que soy una estúpida-  
-no creo que lo seas-dijo la chica tomando mi mano-nadie es estúpido por enamorarse...  
-solo yo-  
-porque lo crees?-  
-...no lo entenderías-le dije  
-porque no tratas de explicarlo?-  
-yo...no te conozco-  
-y tienes una ventaja con eso, hay miles de personas en California y quizás tu y yo nunca nos volvamos a ver, así que no perderías nada en contarle lo que te atormenta a una extraña-

Yo me quede unos minutos en silencio, solo mirándola y ella hacia lo mismo, di un suspiro y comencé a delinear el contorno de la taza con mi dedo.

-alguna vez te has enamorado?-dije finalmente  
-para serte sincera...nunca lo he hecho-  
-yo tampoco lo había hecho...hasta ahora  
-pero eso es bueno no?-  
-no si lo hiciste de un amigo-la mire-no si ese amigo tiene pareja-me sonroje-...no si no puedes ni si quiera llamarlo tu amigo...y no si esa persona... no es...el...sino...ella-dije agachando la mirada y esperando a que comenzara a juzgarme

De repente sentí como tomaba mi mentón y lo levantaba hasta hacer que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

-el amor es amor, no importa sus formas victoria, y bueno, si a ti te gustan las chicas debes llevar la frente en alto ya que eso no es motivo para que agaches la  
Mirada-  
-aun no estoy muy segura si me gustan todas o...solo ella-  
-bueno eso es fácil de solucionar-Dijo acomodándose en su asiento  
-cómo?- enarque mis cejas  
-...te parezco atractiva?  
-qué?-  
-solo responde-río  
-pues...si...eres muy guapa-  
-te acostarías conmigo?-  
-yo...no voy a responder eso-me cruce de brazos  
-no es necesario que lo hagas, me acabas de contestar-  
-pero yo no dije nada-  
-exacto...cualquier persona heterosexual siendo hombre o mujer se hubiese negado al instante pero tú lo pensaste y te negaste a responder.  
-pero eso no quiere decir nada...yo...no puedo, mis padres que dirán , mis amigos...tengo miedo-la mire con ojos de terror  
-lo entiendo, y es normal sentirlo, pero si no lo tuvieras serias una tonta...-  
-tú crees que...lo mejor sea alejarme de ella?-  
-creo que si lo hicieras, te salvarías de una relación muy tormentosa, si fue capaz de engañar a su pareja actual, que no haría contigo?-

Y eso fue como un balde de agua fría, ella tenía razón, jade sería capaz de eso y de mas solo por la simple satisfacción de hacerme daño, de repente el timbre de un celular me saco de mis pensamiento.

-papa?-dijo la chica frente a mi levantándose de su asiento-...ok...si si, ya estaba a punto de cerrar...mja...nos vemos en la casa, te quiero-colgó y me volvió a mirar sin perder nunca esa sonrisa Amigable.  
-al parecer es hora de cerrar-comente  
-eso creo...-dijo y creí notar en su voz algo de tristeza

Yo me Levante y le sonreí.

-estas segura que tu hermana vendrá?-enarco su ceño  
-no lo creo-suspire-pero no importa...caminare-  
-es muy tarde para que camines sola por las calles no crees?-  
-pues...  
-puedo saber en dónde vives?-me interrumpió  
-En Hollywood hills, por west Hollywood.  
-west Hollywood?...eso está a casi dos horas- me miro sorprendida, en serio caminaste tanto?-  
-necesitaba despejarme-me abrase a mí misma  
-...pues tienes suerte de haberte encontrado conmigo-dijo caminando hacia el mostrador para cambiar el mandil que llevaba puesto Por una chamarra de cuero negra-vamos...te llevare a casa  
-no tienes que molestarte, creo que ya me he aprovechado mucho de ti esta noche-  
-no digas tonterías, vamos-me dijo jovialmente  
-pero...  
-yo no ruego victoria, así que porque no aceptas la invitación sin rechistar-dijo pasando al lado de mí y parándose en la entrada.

El verla ahí parada, con esa sonrisa traviesa hizo que se me removiera el estómago, pero no era una sensación horrible, era todo lo contrario, algo cálido recorría mi cuerpo, no sabía si era por mi vulnerabilidad por el momento o quizás...

-entonces vienes-dijo ella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, yo solo hice un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y la seguí hacia el estacionamiento

-tori- le dije  
-mmm- me miro interrogante  
- puedes decirme tori-  
-suena más bonito que victoria- dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto para después ella entrar en la del conductor  
-y dime... Qué tal si no quiero que seas una desconocida?-pregunte  
-pues...tendrás que preguntar mi nombre-  
-...y cuál es?-  
-effy...effy stonem-dijo y a los pocos segundos encendió el auto.

El Trayecto a casa fue realmente tranquilo, con una plática amena, algo había en effy que llamaba mi atención, algo tenía que cuando hablaba con ella me olvidaba de jade y me transmitía esa sensación de tranquilidad, después de algunas indicación se estaciono en la puerta de mi casa.

-bueno, creo que hemos llegado- dijo desabrochándose el cinturón y abriéndome la puerta para que saliera.  
-me sorprende lo damallerosa que eres-le dije  
-damallerosa?-enarco su ceja-solo soy atenta

Después de eso me acompaño a la entrada de mi casa y las dos nos quedamos en silencio solo viéndonos.

-quiero...regalarte algo antes de irme-  
-regalarme?-  
-sí, quiero que pienses en todo lo que hablamos- saco algo de su chaqueta- y si al final tu estas segura de lo que eres o más bien... De quien eres- me dijo mientras ponía algo a mi muñeca- quiero que portes esto con orgullo- se separó de mí y pude apreciar una hermosa pulsera de los colores del arcoíris-  
-acaso estas son...  
-rubí, circón, citrino, Esmeralda, Topacio, zafiro y amatista, piedras preciosas-  
-no puedo aceptarlo, lo siento...eso debe valer muchísimo y aparte... No me conoces, no puedes darle algo así a alguien que no conoces-  
-te lo doy porque quizás yo tampoco quiero que seas una extraña...digamos que es un trueque...te doy la pulsera cambio de que sigamos conociéndonos-dijo poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja  
-yo no...-  
-entonces qué tal si me la guardas y me la regresas cuando yo te la vuelva a pedir-  
-pero como nos encontraremos-dije viendo como caminaba lentamente hacia su auto-  
-el destino lo dirá, así como hoy intercedió para que nos conociéramos-dijo alejándose  
de mi-aparte...se en dónde vives  
-hey effy...-Levante un poco la voz y camine hacia en donde se encontraba, ella se giró y yo me lance a sus brazos-gracias por todo...no sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti esta noche-  
-no fue nada tori, fue un placer para mi hacerlo-

Yo le sonreí y me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla, acción por la que ella se puso roja.

-d-descansa -  
-tu también-

Las dos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas direcciones y después de despedirme con la mano entre a mi casa, todo estaba a obscuras, subí las escaleras y antes de ir a mi cuarto pase por el de trina, la muy ingrata dormía plácidamente.

-trina-dije moviéndola-trina!-  
-que quieres tori- dijo aun sin abrir los ojos  
-cómo pudiste olvidarme!, te estuve esperando más de una hora!-  
-de que estas hablando-  
-hablo de que tenías que ir a buscarme, sabes que...olvídalo-dije saliendo molesta de su cuarto, de nada servía ponerme a pelear con ella.

Me dirigí al baño a cepillar mis dientes y de ahí fui a mi cuarto, sin prender la luz me fui despojando de mi ropa que dando solo con la interior, estaba a punto de meterme a la cama cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo.

-quien era esa?-  
-jade...-  
-responde, quien es esa-  
-...no te interesa-  
-oh, claro que me interesa-dijo encendiendo una chispa de ilusión en mi-no quiero que te acuestes con alguien más si te estas acostando conmigo  
-jade...  
-me da asco pensar que me puedes contagiar algo-

Y así como se encendió la chispa, se apagó en segundos.

-en ese caso debería ser yo quien deba preocuparse-  
-oh no te preocupes vega, Beck y yo usamos condón y siempre me baño antes de venir a verte.  
-eres una cínica- dije levantando mi mano con la intención de estrellar mi palma en su mejilla pero antes de que la tocara ella tomo mi muñeca.  
-nunca vuelvas a hacer eso-

Las dos nos quedamos viendo y entonces su vista se desvío hacia la pulsera que effy me había regalado-

-que es eso-  
-...una pulsera que no ves?-  
-te la dio esa chica?-  
-...-no conteste  
-eso debe costar miles de dólares-  
-el precio no es importante-  
-algo muy bueno debiste hacerle para que te lo diera-  
-que estas insinuando-dije tratando de separarme de ella, pero jade fue más rápida y me tomo de las muñecas-  
-con quien disfrutas más...tori-dijo acariciándome la pierna  
-eres una idiota lo sabes-Yo me solté y camine hacia mi closet para sacar una pijama, como podía decir eso-que haces aquí?-dije poniéndome un short y un camisón  
-estuviste diciéndome cosas estúpidas toda la tarde Vega- iba diciendo recorriendo con su dedo mi cara-cosas que no entiendo a que vienen y que no tienen sentido-bajo hasta mi cuello y acerco sus labios para comenzar a besarlo haciendo que yo tragara saliva- y lo peor es-se acercó a mi oído-que interrumpiste un momento muy...especial...entre Beck y yo-dijo poniendo mayor énfasis a especial y al mismo tiempo se separaba unos centímetros de mí.

Yo la mire a los ojos con furia y desilusión así que la empuje moviéndola apenas un par de pasos de mí.

-no entiendes nada- dije tratando de retener las lágrimas-  
-entender que Vega?, por dios, aquí no hay nada que entender, tu y yo solo nos acostamos y ya, es puro sexo, un juego!-  
-y que hay de los sentimientos-  
-no hay sentimientos de por medio-me miro severa-...oh acaso tu...-

Yo agache la mirada y le di la espalda.

-acaso...te gusto Vega?-dijo girándome y haciendo  
Que la viera pero yo volví a esquivar su mirada-no...es más que eso?-seguí sin mirarla-...estas...enamorada de mí?-dijo y entonces fue cuando me atreví a verla, su rostro no expresaba nada y eso me asusto-  
-jade...jade lo siento-le dije sin poder retener más mis lágrimas-sé que no debí, sé que...sé que está mal...pero lo siento aquí dentro-tome su mano y la puse en mi pucho-  
-suéltame- me dijo tan fría  
-no sé cómo paso...yo, quise evitarlo pero...  
-basta...cállate Vega-  
-pero yo...  
-que te calles!- dio un grito que pensé que despertaría a trina-...eres una estúpida-dijo sentándose en mi cama-esto nunca debió pasar...tu nunca...diablos!, porque mierda siempre lo arruinas todo!-  
-lo siento- agache la mirada-  
-que lo sientas no solucionara nada, se supone que tú debes odiarme, no enamorarte de mí...  
-y creíste que haciendo lo que hacíamos iba a hacer que te odiara?, santo cielo jade-pase mis dedos por mi cabello y volví a mirarla-dime algo- me acerque a ella y pude notar la tensión de algunos de sus músculos-dime que cuando lo hacíamos no llegaste a sentir algo, porque para mí... Ya no era sexo jade...yo...yo hacia el amor contigo-le dije y entonces pude notar un pequeño rubor apenas visible en sus mejillas, ella se quedó unos minutos en silencio encontrando mi alfombra más interesante que Lo que estábamos hablando-Por favor, di algo-  
-...no...nunca sentí nada más que mero placer Vega-dijo aun mirando la alfombra-yo amo a Beck...y tú solo estas confundida...-dijo levantándose  
-mientes-había aprendido a conocer a jade, sus gestos, su voz, sus expresiones y todo me indicaba a que mentía  
-di lo que quieras-camino hacia mi ventana- te evitare la vergüenza de que insistas Vega, así que desde mañana todo vuelve a ser como era antes de que empezara esta locura, entendiste...  
-no puedes hacer como si nada haya pasado Jadelyn-  
-pues lo haré Y deberías agradecerme porque ya no te avergonzaras más de lo que ya lo hiciste- me miro con una sonrisa burlona-  
-por favor jade-la tome de la muñeca-no te vayas...yo...yo te a..  
-no te atrevas a decirme eso-dijo con asco-  
-porque lo haces...porque me lastimas?- dije con voz temblorosa y mis puños fuertemente cerrados

Ella me miro, abrió mi venta y salto ágilmente a el árbol que estaba frente a ella.

-por tu bien-fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar y desaparecer en la penumbra.

-te odio-susurre-te odio tanto jade-me deje caer en el suelo y me abrase , jade se había ido, dejándome como siempre y con la única diferencia que esa iba ser la última noche que iba a estar en mi cuarto, pero era lo mejor, effy tenía razón, que clase de relación podía esperar de jade, ni siquiera una mínima oportunidad tenía, necesitaba olvidaría, por mi bien tenía que hacerlo, no se cuánto tiempo estuve llorando pero cuando fui consiente mis ojos empezaron a pesarme y quede dormida en el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento mucho la tardanza pero bueno por fin les traigo la continuación de esta historia, antes quisiera agradecer a todos por los reviews que he recibido, muchas gracias, espero que siga siendo de su agradoy espero que en la proxima actualizacion tenga tiempo de responderles, porfavor sigan comentandome que eso hace que tenga ganas de continuar :D...y bueno sin mas, los dejo leer.

PD: NO SE PREOCUPEN SI TARDO DEMACIADO, NO PIENSO DEJAR ABANDONADA ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE YO ODIO QUE OCURRA ESO.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Primer paso: aceptación

Era viernes y de nuevo vega no se había presentado a clases, maldita cobarde, como puede no presentarse a clases pensé cerrando la puerta de mi casillero sin ningún cuidado.

-otro mal día-dijo la voz de Beck quien estaba recargado en el locker de al lado  
-no te importa-respondí metiendo unas libretas a mi mochila  
-iremos a ver como esta tori...quieres venir?-dijo omitiendo mi comentario  
-no-fue mi simple respuesta  
-jade...tori es nuestra amiga-  
-ella no es mi amiga-dije con furia-y no me interesa saber cómo esta, así que porque no me dejas en paz, si quieres ir a verla lárgate entonces-  
-es nuestra amiga, iremos con los chicos a verla y tú serás amable-  
-porque tendría que hacerte caso-como me enojaba que no tomara en cuenta lo que decía  
-porque si vas te puedes ganar una cena en el restaurant que tanto te gusta-

Yo lo mire unos segundos, no es que aceptara porque me preocupara Vega, es solo que quería ir a cenar a ese delicioso restorán.

-vamos en mi auto-comenzó a caminar

Los dos llegamos al autos y yo me subí al asiento del conductor, mientras que Beck se sentaba junto a mí siempre mirándome con una sonrisa y ojos de enamorado cosa que comenzaba a hartarme, no sabía exactamente cuando habían cambiado las cosas con Beck, pero yo había dejado de sentir tantas cosas por él, ya no se aceleraba mi corazón cuando lo besaba, ni me sonrojaba cuando me decía cosas lindas, los besos no me sabían igual y sus labios no eran tan suaves como los de...detuve mis pensamientos.

-estúpida Vega-susurre, pero fue audible para Beck  
-jade...debes comportaste ok?- no respondí-jade?- dijo poniendo esa cara con la cual no podía negarme a nada  
-no prometo nada-  
-no entiendo porque te sigue cayendo mal después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti-  
-porque es odiosa...y siempre arruina las cosas-apreté el volante recordando esa noche.

El resto del camino Beck y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, al llegar, el auto de Robbie ya se encontraba ahí, bajamos y por instinto tome la mano de Beck recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de él, mi novio toco el timbre y el que era un rostro sonriente de la mayor de las Vega, paso a uno de total seriedad y molestia al cruzar nuestras mirada.

-que haces aquí jade-dijo trina como si quisiera escupirme en la cara  
-vinimos a ver a tori-intercedió Beck con el ceño fruncido ante el trato de la latina. -podemos pasar?  
-trina?...quién es?-escuche la voz de tori acercándose, y en menos de un minuto se encontraba detrás de su hermana, su rostro palideció al verme he hizo una mueca de dolor pero al notar la presencia de Beck la remplazo por una sonrisa-hola chicos, pasen por favor-  
-pero tori...-

Vega tomo a su hermana de la muñeca y la jalo al interior dejándonos el paso libre, esa tonta...le había contado a la chismosa de su hermana.

-como te encuentras tori?-pregunto mi novio sentándose y jalándome para que me sentara en su regazo cosa que por alguna extraña razón me hizo sentir incomoda y más sabiendo que Vega estaba frente a nosotros  
-he estado mejor-respondió la latina y entonces fue que al observarla me di cuenta de lo demacrada que estaba, tenía grandes ojeras y quizás había bajado unos kilos  
-te ves horrible Vega-dije sin pensar  
-tu cállate que no tienes derecho a opinar...hija del Cuervo-dijo furiosa trina  
-no puedes hablarme de esa forma-me Levante molesta  
-oh claro que puedo , esta es mi casa y tori...  
-no importa trina- interrumpió Vega tomando de la muñeca a la loca de su hermana-que hacen aquí chicos?  
-queríamos saber cómo seguías, trina nos dijo que estabas gravemente enferma-dijo André  
-es obvio que lo estaba ...parece amy winehouse en una de sus recaídas-dijo el estúpido títere  
-rex!...lo siento tori-dijo apenado el chico de lentes  
-no te preocupes Robbie, sé que me veo horrible, pero no hay nada que un buen fin de semana no cure, el lunes estaré como nueva.  
-así se habla chica-dijo André

Mientras los demás hablaban con tori yo solo la observaba, ella me estaba ignorando ya que cada comentario que yo hacía era como si se lo dijera a la pared y eso comenzaba a molestarme, a mí nadie me ignoraba, mucho menos Vega, estuvimos unas horas hasta que comenzó a anochecer, de repente sentí como Beck me apretaba la mano y entendí en su mirada que ya era hora de irnos así que nos levantamos y Beck se despidió de los chicos y de Vega.

-creo que también ya es hora de  
Irnos-dijo Robbie  
-yo me quedare un rato con tori, si no te molesta-dijo André viendo a tori  
-no, para nada- dijo sonriendo, pero el cansancio era evidente en su mirada.

Todos caminamos hacia la puerta y antes de salir le di una última mirada a la latina quien era abrazada muy cariñosamente por André, algo se removió en mi estómago, pero sin darle importancia salimos de ahí.

-que le hiciste a tori?- pregunto Beck cuando habíamos llegado al restaurant  
-de que hablas?-me hice la desentendida  
-hablo de que tori te ignoro desde que llegamos, y trina no paro de defenderla de ti...y eso sí que es raro  
-Beck...esas chicas están locas y sinceramente no me importan, aparte, supongo que Vega al fin capto la indirecta de que no me interesa tener ningún tipo de relación con ella y se rindió- al decir eso ultimo sentí una punzada en mi pecho  
-jade...  
-no le hice nada-rodé mis ojos

Y con eso ultimo Beck decidió Hablar de su tía que se iba a no sé dónde y hacer no sé qué cosa, por alguna extraña razón mi mente estaba en otro lugar, un lugar en donde se encontraba una chica de ojos chocolate.

Pov Tori

Cuando todos los demás se fueron trina y André se quedaron conmigo, este en especial viéndome muy preocupado

-vamos, desembucha amiga- dijo el acomodándose aun lado de mi  
-que quieres que te diga André-  
-lo que te atormenta por supuesto-  
-es...es difícil de explicar-dije y la voz se me quebró, así que trina se sentó junto a mí  
-bueno, está claro que lo que te tiene así involucra a jade-  
-...si-dije en un susurro  
-tori, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, me has ayudado tantas veces que nunca sabré como agradecértelo y la única forma que tengo para demostrártelo es dándote mi apoyo...así que confía en mi-dijo mi mejor amigo tomando mi mano

Yo lo mire un momento y a los pocos segundos me lancé a sus brazos con un incontenible llanto.

-soy una idiota André...soy una idiota...dios, como pude caer tan bajo, como pude traicionar a uno de mis amigos  
-calma tori- dijo poniendo suavemente su mano en mi cabeza  
-soy una mala persona...nunca debí haber aceptado su juego-me fui separando de el-nunca debí decirle lo que sentía  
-wow!, detente ahí-dijo levantándose- decirle lo que sentías?, hablas de amor?...tori...acaso tu...y...jade...

Agache la mirada

-...pero, pero...eres lesbiana?-dijo finalmente y mirándome con su ceño fruncido  
-...pues...eso parece-dije limpiándome las lágrimas  
-debí haberme dado cuenta-dijo mi hermana quien se estaba maquillando-quiero decir...no eres tan femenina...  
-claro que lo soy-refute  
-siempre andas en tenis y jeans tori-  
-s-son cómodos-me cruce de brazos  
-has fracasado en todas tus relaciones-agrego André quien estaba en una pose donde simulaba que pensaba  
-buen Punto-apoyo trina  
-ellos me engañaron...yo no tuve la culpa-reproche  
-Daniel fue bueno contigo-dijo trina  
-Daniel era aburrido-me cruce de brazos  
- vamos hermana debes admitir que definitivamente eres muy gay-dijo trina quien volvió su atención a su espejo de mano-solo necesitabas un detonante y lamentablemente en este caso fue jade  
-en verdad tú y jade...-dijo André con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas  
-no te atrevas a imaginarnos juntas André-dije aventándole un cojín  
-l-lo siento yo...-se sonrojo más- oh vamos amiga debes aceptar que jade y tu pfff...es dinamita pura-  
-andree!-  
-está bien, está bien-río- mira tori-se sentó junto a mí-yo no te juzgare, no soy quien para hacerlo, solo te diré que estuvo mal que te metieras con la novia de tu amigo...pero aceptémoslo, la relación que tienen jade y Beck en estos momentos no es la mejor...y estoy seguro que si jade te busco fue por algo, ella nunca hace nada sin tener una razón en específico-  
-solo hacerme daño-  
-no lo creo...arriesgar su relación con Beck por lastimarte?...ella es mejor que eso-  
-si...quizá tienes razón-  
-tal vez ella amiga mía...también sienta algo por ti-

Y en ese momento sentí el calor regresar a mi pecho.

-creo que a los dos se les olvido algo muy importante-dijo mi hermana  
-qué?-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo  
-que jade no tiene sentimientos-  
-los tiene-dije defendiéndola-solo...solo debe llegar la persona indicada para que los demuestre  
-y crees que tú eres esa  
Persona?-pregunto casi burlona trina  
-...no-dije recordando esa noche-ella lo dejo muy claro  
-tori...-André tomo mi mano  
-no, trina tiene razón...aparte yo ya tome mi decisión André-  
-y cuál es?-  
-solo me alejare...Haré como si nada hubiese pasado y todo estará bien-dije sonriendo pero con los ojos cristalinos  
-sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos en todo...  
-y si se trata de tener a jade lejos de ti mucho mejor-agrego trina  
-gracias chicos-

Les di una mirada de agradecimiento y preferimos cambiar el tema, el dolor aún seguía a flor de piel y el amor que sentía por jade seguía latente pero tenía la esperanza de poder olvidarla lo más pronto posible.

Jade Pov

Al final de la cena Beck me vino a dejar a mi casa y a pesar de sus insistencias por quedarse  
Esta noche conmigo, yo no tenía el ánimo ni las ganas de estar con el más tiempo y más sabiendo la intención que tenía al quedarse, el deseo que sentía por él se había esfumado, hace meses que no nos acostábamos, para ser exacto seis meses, el mismo tiempo en que lo mío con Vega empezó.

Después de verificar que nadie se encontraba en casa me encamine a mi habitación, seguramente mi padre estaba muy ocupado trabajando como siempre y la zorra de su esposa estaría gastando su dinero en las tiendas más caras de Europa, pero no importaba así es como me gustaba estar, sola, sin tener que escuchar estupideces, ni quejas, ni nada de otras personas, como Vega, siempre hablaba de todo, siempre preocupándose de todos, siempre haciéndome perder el control, siempre tratando que sacara lo mejor de mí, creyendo que en algún lugar de mi ser se encontraba una jade buena, que torpe, sonreí, pero así era Vega y la odiaba...la aborrecía porque provocaba tantas cosas en mí, cosas que no podía permitir que me pasaran, yo siempre tenía el control, pero con ella todo era diferente, comenzando con que a pesar de todo lo que yo había intentado no provocaba ningún miedo en ella, no lograba que me odiara, al contrario...ella se había enamorado y yo... la verdad era...que... la extrañaba, pero claro, mi orgullo era más grande y no pensaba admitir que moría por sentir su perfecto y tibio cuerpo durmiendo a mi lado, su tacto...tan suave y delicado como cuando dibujaba corazones en mi espalda, sus sonrisas tan sinceras y transparentes, el que me preguntara mil y una cosas y aunque sabía que yo no le respondería ella seguía insistiendo, Vega había penetrado el muro que había creado y aun no entendía como lo había hecho si era la chica más hartante y desesperante que había conocido en mi existencia, suspire exasperada.

Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso omiso de aquellos extraños mensajes que me había mandado la semana pasada, si tan solo hubiese aceptado salir con Beck ese día quizás en estos momento me encontraría en su anticuada habitación, pero no, tenía que ir a su llamado como un estúpido perrito faldero, para variar, cuando llegue a su casa ella no se encontraba y lo peor es que cuando llego, una estúpida chica con un estúpido estilo de chica ruda la había ido a dejar, y eso no era todo ya que la estúpida de vega se había comportado exageradamente amable con ella, me Levante de la cama y camine hacia el piano que estaba junto a la ventana y empecé a tocar aquella canción que había hecho para ella pero que por supuesto nunca escucharía, mis dedos empezaron a tocar las notas y una hermosa canción empezó a sonar.

"no entiendes nada"

El recuerdo de sus palabras mezcladas con su dolor y desilusión golpearon mi mente.

"lo siento aquí a dentro"

Su cálida mano tomando la mía y colocándola en su pecho.

"yo hacia el amor contigo"'

Sentí mi piel erizarse y mi respiración se agito

"porque me lastimas?"

Mis dedos trastabillaron haciendo que la melodía se arruinara, detuve lo que estaba haciendo y de nuevo la culpa llego a mí, la había lastimado y el daño había sido visible hoy, pero era lo mejor, yo no podía darle lo que ella pedía, el primer problema era por mi padre, dios, el nunca aceptaría un tipo de relación así, apenas y aceptaba a Beck, y por otro lado, él era el segundo impedimento, ya no podía hacerle más daño, lo quería, él era mi mejor amigo y el mentirle era un pacto que había roto entre nosotros, con él tenía una relación segura mientras con Vega...nada me decía que íbamos a estar juntas.

Pov nadie

El fin de semana había pasado rápido y con eso un nuevo día llegaba a Hollywood Arts, la chica gótica había llegado temprano ese día, tenía un semblante frío pero en el interior se sentía nerviosa, mientras acomodaba y tomaba algunas libretas de su casillero su mirada se desviaba un par de segundos al casillero con letras brillantes que decían "make it shine", ella aun no llegaba y jade comenzaba a desesperarse, faltaban como quince minutos y de repente la vio, venia caminando con una chica que quien sabe quién era, lo único que era obvio es que estudiaba en Hollywood Arts ya que llevaba una sudadera con las iniciales HA en el pecho, las dos sonreían cosa que la hacía enfadar ya que la latina ni si quiera había reparado en ella, cerro su casillero y decidida camino hacia la castaña, la chica junto a ella lo noto y su semblante cambio a uno atemorizado le dio unas últimas palabras a tori y salió lo más rápido posible de ahí haciendo sonreír de satisfacción a jade.

-vaya vaya, pero miren quien decidió aparecerse hoy-dijo recargándose en el casillero de al lado

-...-no recibió respuesta

-seguirás ignorándome Vega?

-...-

-eso es muy infantil de tu parte sabes-

-...-

-no puedes ignorarme por siempre-sonrió-me amas recuerdas-y su sonrisa se ensancho más al notar el cuerpo de la latina tensarse

-...-

-bien, sabes que dos pueden jugar el mismo juego-

-...-cerro la puerta de su casillero con un poco de fuerza-has lo que quieras

-creo que esas son mis líneas no?-

-desde que entre a Hollywood Arts has deseado que me mantenga alejada de ti, pues adivina que...lo has conseguido, así que por favor...apartare de mi west-

-por favor?-reí- si quieres ser desagradable debes en verdad desearlo y dejar los modales a un lado Vega...tu no sirves para ser mala así que porque no dejas este teatrito-

-te importa que te ignoren jade?, o solo te duele que lo haga yo?-sonrió malvadamente la chica

-...-la gótica se cruzó de brazos y trato de ocultar ese sonrojo que luchaba por invadir sus mejillas-quisieras que en verdad me importara...solo lo digo porque te ves ridícula, aparte por tu culpa, Beck casi se da cuenta el viernes que había pasado algo entre nosotras, sería muy vergonzoso que el supiera que tuve algo que ver contigo-

-bien...pues si tanta vergüenza te doy no te me vuelvas a acercar de nuevo-dijo amenazante-y no te preocupes que yo no te voy a volver a molestar con mi presencia...finalmente tarde o temprano esto que siento por ti se esfumara-dijo finalmente y se fue caminando, la chica gótica estaba a punto de seguirla pero alguien bloqueo su camino

-que no la escuchaste-dijo la mayor de las hermanas Vega

-hazte un lado estorbo-

-déjala en paz-

-esto no es tu problema-

-lo es desde el momento en que lastimaste a mi hermana-

-será mejor que no te vea cerca de tori o si no pondré en práctica mis movimientos de defensa personal contigo-

-crees que te voy a hacer caso-

-te lo advierto jade...deja en paz a tori-la chica le dio una mirada de advertencia para después irse, no sin antes chocar su hombro contra el suyo

Siguio el camino de trina y una vez desapareció una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sabía que era su culpa que esta situación se estuviera dando así, pero de ahí a que tori y trina le prohibieran algo era...fascinante, nadie lo había hecho y ¡oh!, Grave error el que habían cometido las hermanas Vega, porque lo que estaba prohibido es lo que más le encanta conseguir.

-holiss!-escucho la voz de cat a sus espaldas  
-que hay-  
- estas feliz?-pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida  
-de que hablas-  
-estas sonriendo, solo sonríes cuando algo te hace feliz, como cuando Beck te pidió ser su novia o cuando tori sufre, o cuando tienes unas tijeras nuevas o cuando...  
-si si ya entendí-

Las dos caminaron hacia la clase de historia de la música y cuando se giró a ver a cat se dio cuenta que ella seguía viéndola

-se te perdió algo?-  
-porque estas feliz?-  
-no te importa-  
-jaadee...vamos, dime porque-  
-no quiero-  
-por favor-  
-ok, si te digo prometes dejarme en paz?-me detuve  
-sipi-  
-bien, pues me entere-dije acercándome a su oído-que festus está vendiendo biguls de contrabando-  
-biguls?- dijo ilusionada  
-sí, así que porque no vas a comprarle unos?-  
-yay!-y salió corriendo, volvió a retomar su camino, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando alguien más hizo que se detuviera  
-jade...-  
-que!- dijo molesta  
-...podemos hablar?-  
-no tengo tiempo André, voy tarde a clases-  
-no te preocupes, el señor Smith no vendrá a historia de la música-

Pov jade

Lo mire y el me observaba seriamente.

-y bien?, no piensas hablar?-  
-podemos ir a otro lado?-

Yo suspire y comencé a caminar hacia la caja negra, André me caía bien, creo que era una de las pocas personas que lo hacía, aparte nunca había tenido problemas con el por eso es que me extrañaba el que quisiera hablar conmigo, una vez entramos tire mi bolso y me senté pesadamente en una silla.

-tienes 5 minutos-  
-creo que vamos a necesitar más de 5 minutos jade-  
-tu tiempo comenzó, no lo desperdicies-dije desenvolviendo una goma de mascar y metiéndomela a la boca  
-se lo de tori y tú?-  
-...y?-trate de no sonar sorprendida  
-acaso no te importa el como esta?  
-debería?-  
-ella te ama jade-  
-ya me lo dijo, creí haber sido clara respecto a mi decisión-  
-podrías dejar esa actitud de que no te importa?-  
-no me importa, y estas perdiendo tu tiempo André-me Levante para tomar mi mochila y caminar hacia la puerta de salida  
-yo la amo-dijo de repente haciendo que me detuviera- y tu conseguiste eso que tanto deseo que sienta por mí y aunque estoy muy molesto porque le estás haciendo daño...estoy dispuesto a ayudarte  
-ayudarme con qué?-me gire molesta por su confesión- si la amas adelante...es toda tuya, puedes...  
-ella está dispuesta a olvidarte!-me interrumpió-y sabes que lo que tori se propone lo logra...aparte...hay una chica que está interesada en ella-y entonces eso despertó mi instinto  
-que chica-camine hacia el  
-no sé cómo se llama, pero el fin de semana estuvo todo el tiempo con ella y a tori no parecía desagradarle su compañía  
-porque quieres ayudarme si sabes que le hago daño-  
-porque es la primera vez que veo a tori verdaderamente enamorada y es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz a ti...en realidad no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes si transpiras amor por ella-río  
-YO NO LA AMO!-sentí mis mejillas muy calientes y supe que era visible el sonrojo ya que André me miraba sorprendido y reía burlón  
-claro...y sikowitz es el profesor más normal del mundo...vamos jade acéptalo y yo te ayudare en lo que sea para recuperarla...la otra chica gana terreno muy rápido  
-yo no tengo nada que recuperar, si tori quiere intentar algo con esa chica...por mí no hay problema-  
-bien...si eso quieres-dijo André comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, eso era todo?, hasta ahí iba a insistir?  
-espera-di un paso hacia él, mierda no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir-ejem-carraspee ...tal vez...ella me...me guste-el levanto las cejas en señal de no creerme-ok ok...quizás...yo...quiera un poco a Vega-gire mi rostro para evitar su mirada- pero si le llegas a decir algo a alguien juro que serás el primer compositor manco  
-no te preocupes, nada saldrá de este chocolatoso ser-sonreí un poco y de nuevo pareció sorprenderse  
-que?-  
-nada, es solo que nunca te había visto sonreí tanto en un solo día...ni siquiera con Beck- y de nuevo me puse seria, había olvidado a Beck por completo  
-tengo que irme-le dije  
-espera-dijo tomando mi mano-cuál será el plan?-  
-no hay ningún plan André-  
-pero...acabas de...  
-no puedo lastimar más a Beck, él no se merece todo lo que le estoy haciendo-  
-...Beck es mi mejor amigo...pero vamos chica, es evidente que hace mucho las cosas ya no funcionan entre ustedes  
-lo quiero-susurre-es mi mejor amigo  
-lo sé-me abrazo-pero ahora tu corazón pertenece a otra persona...y debes darte cuanta antes que sea demasiado tarde-  
-no puedo lastimarlo más-  
-lo harás más estando con el solo por sentirte culpable- y él tenía razón, dios, nunca me había sentido confundida, siempre había sido una chica de ideas claras pero claro, tenía que aparecer Victoria Vega en mi vida  
-piensa las cosas jade...y cuando hayas tomado una decisión quiero que me mantengas al tanto ok-

Yo acepte y los dos tomamos nuestras mochilas del suelo, caminamos a la salida y el me abrió la puerta, yo salí primero seguida de él, íbamos tan sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos que no nos dimos cuenta que alguien nos había visto salir de ahí.

* * *

muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta la próxima, saludos y buena vibra


End file.
